Jordan's Gliscor (Nightshade)
Jordan's 3rd Pokemon since teaming up with Ashley in the series was a female Gligar, who was somewhat vain and had a Doctile nature, but would happily eat anything. Jordan, later on after loosing her in a severe accident in the episode A bearer with a gift '', on her new Pokemon ranch, she is seen to have a special place just for some Gligar. Nightshade's known moves (before her 'accident') are: Iron tail, Guillotine, Hyper Beam and X-scissor. In the episode ''Flying different winds! ''Ashley and Jordan (and their Pokemon) met a female Gligar, who was seen as an outcast to her former pack because of an accident, which left her right wing damaged, and making it almost impossible for her to fly. Though after coaxing the somewhat vain Gligar to come with them, Jordan and Ashley got her to a Pokemon center, and though it would take a few days for her wing to heal, Gligar would still be able to fly once more. Though Gligar's pack never knew that her injury had been healed, so they never came back for her, thinking her wing was still broken and unusable. Later on in the episode, Gligar, as thanks for Jordan helping her with her wing, let's Jordan capture her. In The ice hole Several Jynx attacked Gligar for coming too close to their home and baby Smoochum, and they completely froze Gligar's right wing after some fierce battling. Though at the time, only Jordan's Monferno was a fire-type, so he helped to defrost her wing. After being scolded by Jordan about it, Gligar ran away, and didn't come back for several episodes, until making a reapperance in ''once family, once more ''In which it returned to Jordan's party, apologizing for the trouble she'd caused. Jordan's Gligar evolved in ''team rocket's horizon! ''in which it evolved when it changed to night, and a battle took place between Jordan and Ashley VS the whole of team rocket. It is also to be noted that in this episode, Jordan nicknamed her newly evolved Gliscor "Nightshade", but said it was a nickname to be only used by her, everyone else just had to call her Gliscor. Though at the time before the battle, Jordan gave Gligar a razor fang to hold onto, knowing that if the time was just right, Gligar had a good chance at evolving. Ever since then, Nightshade became a worthy part of Jordan's party. (It is also noted that Jordan's Monferno evolved into an Infernape in the same episode). Though in the episode ''a bearer with a gift , ''Jordan and Ashley bring out all their Pokemon to show them the wonders of the cave they had wandered into, and Gliscor ended up wandering off on her own. Soon, Ashley, Jordan and all the other Pokemon (except Gliscor) ended up falling down a steep hole, with only Jordan hanging on, until Gliscor found out what was going on. Gliscor stepped into help, but after saving all the other Pokemon of Ashley and Jordan's parties, Gliscor fell down the hole herself, and though she desperately tried to hold on with her sharp claws, she slipped and fell, and when she landed, she was motionless. Knowing there was nothing they could do for poor Gliscor, Ashley, Jordan and their Pokemon left, leaving poor Gliscor behind. After this episode, in an episode much further on, titled ''A star of metal, Jordan had decided to start traveling again, but before she did, she met a Gliscor with what appeared to be a few pieces of metal attached to her ears, as if replacing parts of the ears that were missing. As soon as Jordan found out that this Gliscor happened to be hers, the same one she had left at the bottom of that hole, where she figured there had been lava, she was overjoyed. From then on, Gliscor had a bit of trouble adjusting to it's new lifestyle with parts of metal on it's body, making flying much more complicated. Jordan decided to go traveling again, leaving her younger sister, Maisy, in charge of the ranch, but of course, Jordan took her Gliscor along with her, hoping that nothing would happen to seperate them again. Known moves and Episodes Debuted in ( After the episode, it is not seen that Jordan's Gliscor was ever used in any official gym battle, but in a few performances she made, many questions were raised about the metal parts of Gliscor's body (a few pieces of metal were attached to her tail as well, making iron tail complicated) and to those who never heard of the story, what happened to Gliscor remains a mystery to them.) Category:Pokemon